


Stiles' Extra Curriculars

by SexCrazed_Alpha



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pole dancer!stiles, Sexy!Stiles, The Pack Doesn't Know, slight Allison/Stiles, stisaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexCrazed_Alpha/pseuds/SexCrazed_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack (sans Derek, Boyd, and Stiles) go out to jungle for some fun and find something they never expected to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles' Extra Curriculars

All of the pack sat in the living room in Derek's loft discussing their plans for the night while Derek was reading ( or at least trying to focus on his book with all the noise around him ) and getting irritated.Erica looked at stiles "Come on batman just come with us tonight it will be fun."  
" Sorry Catwoman I have something to do tonight."  
"You're no fun." Boyd stroked Erica's hair while she pouted at stiles and tried to persuade him to join them for whatever "fun" she and Lydia had planned for the pack. "Stilinski what other plans could you have it's not like you have any other friends besides us." Jackson so helpfully pointed out which earned him a smack in the head from Lydia and a heated glare from Isaac. Jackson's comment seemed to open the gateway for questions and arguments because then everyone started trying to convince Stiles to come tonight. Derek slammed his book shut and everyone got quiet " GET OUT." Everyone left the loft after that but not as quickly as derek hoped because everyone knew that as much as derek yelled he was a puppy when it came to his pack.  
****************  
Stiles was closing his car door while Erica was trying to make one last argument to get him to join them. " Sorry Catwoman next time, okay?" He kissed Erica on the cheek started his jeep and drove away. Erica turned to Lydia " I guess that means stiles is out, so who else is going?"  
"Derek's definately out" called Allison from her car  
" So that just leaves me, Jackson, Scott, Allison, Isaac, you, and Boyd." Lydia said to Erica. "Fine" Erica sighed "I guess we can just go with ou—" "I'm not going either Boyd said as he kissed Erica and ran off. "Fine I guess that leaves us six." Erica huffed  
"Where are we going anyway?" Scott asked. "I wanna dance" Erica suggested.  
"I second that." chimed Lydia  
"Third." Allison.  
"Majority wins." Said a happy Erica  
"That is not majority" Jackson answered.  
"Scott can we go dancing tonight?" Allison asked with her hand on Scott's thigh  
"Fourth!" Scott shouted to the rest of the group, all the girls laughed. "McCall you suck." Everyone drove off to get ready for their night out.  
****************"Dude are you sure you can't come?"Scott asked stiles  
"Yeah sorry bro." Stiles hung up and began getting ready for his personal night out with a smile on his face.  
***outside jungle**  
"Did we have to come to a gay club" Jackson whined.  
"Yeah right Jackson, we know you've taken Danny here before" Lydia said.  
"Besides I know the bouncer so we don't have to wait in line." They all walked passed the bouncer and into jungle "hey Lydia tonight's ameteur night, are you or some of your friends competing ?" Asked the bouncer.  
Lydia laughed " No Todd that was a one time thing."  
"What was a one time thing ." Jackson narrowed his eyes at the bouncer and Lydia. "Nothing babe nothing" Lydia patted Jackson's arm while he mumbled and growled under his breath while they continued walking into the club as the pounding bass from the music vibrated their feet. "Hey lyds what's ameteur night anyway?" Allison asked "It's when amateurs sign up to pole dance." Lydia shrugged indifferently. "Wait you pole danced before !?" "Scott!" Allison slapped Scott's arm "What I was just asking", Lydia rolled her eyes "Come on Isaac let's dance." Erica pulled Isaac to the dance floor "Hey why didn't Stiles come again" Isaac asked as they grinded together "Isaac just tell Stiles."  
"Erica stop, just don't say anything, okay?"  
"Okay fine whatever, but you have to be the most oblivious idiot ever." Erica sighed  
"It's time for the competition to begin!" yelled the Dj, the crowd yelled and cheered in response. "Come on, let's go get a drink and make fun people while they embarrass themselves." Isaac laughed and followed Erica to the bar, "Get ready for the first contestant."  
"This is gonna be hilarious." Erica Isaac and Jackson laughed. "Introducing stiles!" Stiles came out in a leather hat that was facing backwards no shirt and sinful leather pants. Isaac's mouth was instantly dry while the rest of his pack were all in states of shock besides Jackson who thought this was the funniest thing ever "Thanks guys." Jackson laughed "Best.Night.Ever." "Scott get stiles before he embarrases himself" Allison tried to push scott toward the direction of the stage. Stiles leapt at the pole and started doing tricks none of the pack knew he could even dream of,he slid down pole , doing some of the most amazing tricks the entire club has ever seen, it was like he didn't have any bones they way he twined his body around the pole (tonight imma let you be the captain) Stiles jumped off stage and put his hat on a random girl's head  
(giddy up giddy up giddy up yeah) Stiles moved the girl's head to his dick and thrusted at the girls face, the packs mouth's collectively drop open all except for Erica whose mouth stretches into a grin and she looks too much like the cat whose got the cream for isaac's taste so he went to sit in a seat next to where scott and allison where standing together, (tonight imma let it be fire, tonight imma let you take me higher)  
stiles goes to the girl next to her who he is assuming that she is her friend because of how close they were sitting to each other and put her hands up his shirt and rubs them down his chest and abs  
(boy I like it what you want want want is what you want want want)  
stiles bent down and started shaking his ass in this girls face and isaac's body couldn't decide if he was mad because it wasn't him that stiles was all over or if he was just EXTREMELY turned on by this new side of stiles but either was his claws were out and tearing the chair's armrest to shreds  
(give it to me baby like boom boom boom)  
Stiles turned to face her and pulls his shirt up to his mid rif and does a quick belly danced or her that practically has her vibrating with want. Stiles pulled her hand to his hips and started taking them down into his pants and yeah Isaac was Definately mad but as soon as he was about to put them in his pants he hears Erika yell "Go batman"  
*chorus*  
he whips his head around and sees Erica and the rest of the pack all looking at him with shocked expressions and he caught Isaac's eye and for a second it looks as if he's about to make a break for it then he gets a mischievous glint in his eyes and makes his way over to the pack whose expression vary from shocked to amused to downright hungry *cough* allison and Isaac, he took erica's hand and lead her to stand in front of the bar. And grabbed Allison from Scott who is too stunned to protest. And stood her right next to Erica.  
(Tonight imma give it to you harder,)  
he made his way down Allison's body until he was on his knees in front of her and ,  
(relax imma turn your body out, relax let me dow it how I wanna )  
he put her legs around his neck and stands while supporting her back so she doesn't fall while his face his directly on her crotch and breathes warmly on her legging clad pussy and feels her body constrict for a second as she gasps quickly and he puts her down with a smirk on his face, he made his way to Erica whose been watching the encounter with the same smirk from earlier  
(buckle up imma give it to you stronger)  
he lifted Erica so her legs were wrapped around his waist and grinded against her while she's in the air  
(boy I want want want is what you want want want give it to me baby like boom boom boom)  
he harshly thrusted against her then layed her down on the bar with her legs now up in the air and thrusts against her three more times. *chorus*  
after he's done with Erica he spots Isaac and his eyes gleam and while the chrorus is playing he leaves a smirking Erica and a dazed looking Allison and makes his way over to the chair Isaac was sitting in and circles it predatorily, he slides himself into isaac's lap successfully straddling him and started to grind on him  
(I like the way you touch me there)  
he takes isaacs stiff hands that are holding on too the arms of the chair for dear life and placed them on his hips as he continued grinding down on isaac's clothed erection. (I like the way you pull my hair)  
while grinding on Isaac he slides his hands into isaacs curly hair and pulls so hard that isaac's head snaps back and stiles feels a few strands break, his eyes dilate so far that the black from his pupil almost completely dominates the rest of the colors in his eyes only showing a sliver of blue, interesting, stiles files that away for hopefully later use and gets back to the task at hand.  
(I like when you tell me kiss it there) while Isaac's head was still pulled back stiles nosed his way up to isaac's ear and to everyone else it looked as if he's whispering in his ear but Isaac can feel where his neck is wet from stiles' saliva.  
( you say you a rude boy show me what you got now) stiles bounced in Isaac's lap directly on his dick and Isaac let out a whine , stiles got up and strided away while running his finger under isaac's chin while he walks toward the stage and it looks as if Isaac is going to follow him all the way on to the stage until a laughing Erica held him back "Easy there tiger."  
( come here right now.)  
stiles leapt at the top of the pole and does the fastest turns anyone has ever seen a pole dancer do  
( love me love me) stiles slides down the pole into the sexiest split Isaac has ever seen and gracefully rolled away and walked back stage. The crowd. Went. Wild. The pack stood there in complete shock all except for Erica who was laughing like she heard the funniest joke in the world. Jackson was first to break the silence "No way that was Stilinski" no one had a chance to reply because stiles walked out of the side door and up to his pack and they snapped out of their daze and attacked him with questions except for Isaac who was still sitting in that same chair. He finally got them settled and walked over to Isaac and straddled him and started whispering to him. "So did you wanna go back to my place my dad's not gonna be home until tomorrow." Isaac surged forward and kissed stiles and grinding up against his ass, they were broken out of their kiss by all the girls from the pack laughing and cheering at them. Isaac pulled stiles up and started quickly guiding them to the exit but stopped. Stiles got a little worried because Isaac looked nervous. "Wait stiles I don't want this to be a one time thing." Isaac said while looking at the floor  
"Me either Isaac"  
"No I mean like I want you to be my boyfriend."  
"I know Isaac I really like you in case you didn't get the point of my whole riding your lap like a roller coaster in front of 100 strangers" stiles laughed and kissed Isaac "Good." Isaac said and threw a laughing stiles over his shoulder and ran to his car.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I was going to go with a different one but this is the shortest fic I have. Enjoy!
> 
> Ps. If you were curious here's the hat stiles had on http://ohsnapbacks.com/2013/09/09/undefeated-x-new-era-play-dirty-leather-9fifty-snapback-cap/  
> And here are the pants http://m.urbanoutfitters.com/urban/m/catalog/productdetail.jsp?id=30659387&category=SEARCH+RESULTS
> 
> Pps. The words in parenthesis are lyrics and the song stiles danced to was Rude boy by Rihanna


End file.
